Another Chance
by TwilightsDeathAngel
Summary: Set before Jacob phases. Bella goes to meet Jacob but she meets Paul instead.
1. Chapter 1

Another Chance

Summary- Set before Jacob phases. Bella goes to meet Jacob but she meets Paul instead.

Bella's POV

I woke up to the sound of Charlie opening my door. "Hey Bells I was just checking on you before i head down to the lake." I nodded my head in acknowledgement. After he left I stayed there for another hour until my stomach growl. I decided to take a shower and get dressed(check on polyvore). I went downstairs and fixed me cheese toast for breakfast.

After eating I decided to go see Jake. On the way to Jake's I started to think about the Cullens. I started to notice that I was better at who I was than who they tried to make me be.

When I arrived Jake didnt race to my truck like usual. So I got out and checked the garage all I see is a very very toned behind. I clear my throat to get their attention. After five minutes the boy or shall I say man turns toward me.

"Oh hey I'm sorry but Jake's not here". "Oh that's ok I'm Bella Jake's bestfriend. OMG he is certainly delicious. His voice is deep enough for me to swim in. "Oh my name is Paul Meraz, Jake's friend. He then continued to look in my eyes. When he looked into my eyes it seem as if time stayed still. We were so lost into each other we didnt hear Jake yelling at us. We didnt notice until we heard growling coming towards us.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Chance

Summary- Set before Jacob phases. Bella goes to meet Jacob but she meets Paul instead.

Bella's POV

I woke up to the sound of Charlie opening my door. "Hey Bells I was just checking on you before i head down to the lake." I nodded my head in acknowledgement. After he left I stayed there for another hour until my stomach growl. I decided to take a shower and get dressed(check on polyvore). I went downstairs and fixed me cheese toast for breakfast.

After eating I decided to go see Jake. On the way to Jake's I started to think about the Cullens. I started to notice that I was better at who I was than who they tried to make me be.

When I arrived Jake didnt race to my truck like usual. So I got out and checked the garage all I see is a very very toned behind. I clear my throat to get their attention. After five minutes the boy or shall I say man turns toward me.

"Oh hey I'm sorry but Jake's not here". "Oh that's ok I'm Bella Jake's bestfriend. OMG he is certainly delicious. His voice is deep enough for me to swim in. "Oh my name is Paul Meraz, Jake's friend. He then continued to look in my eyes. When he looked into my eyes it seem as if time stayed still. We were so lost into each other we didnt hear Jake yelling at us. We didnt notice until we heard growling coming towards I actually came back I was getting pushed back by Paul.

When I looked up I saw a silver and rusty brown wolf fighting and growling at each Sam Uley came out of the woods yelling at the horse size wolves. Two unknown boys walked up to me walking towards my truck. "Are they going to be ok?" They looked at each other, then back at me and started laughing. was getting very pissed that they were being so rude towards me. "If you were'nt going to answer the d:amn question you could havee just stayed silent." "Well I guess you,re going to fit right in." I looked at them both confused, where am I going to fit? Just as I was about to ask we pulled in front of a cozy looking house with a nice tended to garden. "Don't stare at Emily it bugs Sam out. I just nod because if someone don't start answering questions im blowing up. "Hey guys whose your friend over here?" she said as if I wasn't standing right there. "Umm, hey my name is Bella, Jake's friend." " Oh, you're the vampire girl?" "Well not really but I am Bella, you must be the wolf girl?" "I guess so well I'm married to one." Just in time Sam walked in going straight for Emily. He kissed the three scars that lined her face,and her lips. Jake and Paul walked acting as if they had'nt been fighting as two big ass wolves. Paul looks at me with a smirk and ask me am I ok. I look at him as if he has two heads do I look ok my bestfriend was just stalking towards me as a big as horse size wolf. Sam takes the silence as an opportunity to speak up. "Bella do you know anything about our tribe's history." Yea some Jake told me and some I read in a book about you guys being descendents from wolves.""Well Bella what you saw today was just a taste in how dangerous being around us can be." Sam explained.

Paul(**bold) **_Bella(Italics) _

**"Bella will you go down to the beach with me." Paul asks me all of a sudden. I nod my head in aggreement. We walk down the beach for awhile just thinking in the silence. Paul finally turns to me and looks in my eyes. "Bella there's another legend I have to tell you about , it's called imprinting."**

_"What is imprinting?" I asked confused._

**"Imprinting is like love at first sight only stronger, like when you see that special someone theres no words to be thought or said. Youre automatically attracted to her but not in love yet. Youre imprinter can be whatever you want them to be. A friend, a brother, or a lover Bella I imprinted on you today when we had our staring fest." Paul said. **

_You mean Youre mine forever! you could bever cheat on me or leave me? You would forever be MINE?"_

**"Yes Bella I am yours and youre mine. I would never and couldnt cheat or leave you."**

_"Does this mean we can start out as friends and work our way toi being more for each other."_

**"Yes Bella whatever you want I'll be there for you. Im perfectly fine with starting out as friends."**


End file.
